Operation Fake
by laverene
Summary: He never fell in love. She just got hurt by love. He needed good PR. She needed more PR. They were in the same record label, with a mission of taking down another artist from another label. So what do they do? They fake it.
1. can't blame a girl for trying

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize! And for the record, I don't hate Sabrina Carpenter I think she's cute as a button.

* * *

><p>Austin Moon doesn't do dates.<p>

He doesn't hold hands, take girls to movies, or pay for dinner. He refuses to subject himself to the drama and the clingy thing called love. Sure, he has needs but that can easily be taken care off. One night stands, clubs, and desperate fangirls will do the trick.

The media knows him as the heart-throb without a heart. He doesn't mind the title. He is used to break some hearts here and there. But they never see him as a heartless prick, until he met Jasmine Fierra. They met at an award show, she was wearing a tight blue dress which hugged her breasts and ass very nicely. She was a new comer, discovered from YouTube and she already got ton of fans. He didn't know that, he just noticed the breasts and ass. She saw him checking him out, they shook hand, she went back to his apartment to do their private _after-party_. After they finished she laid on his bed and cuddled. And one more thing Austin Moon doesn't do is, cuddling after sex. So he kicked her out. She got really upset, two weeks later released a new single about him and the whole world sympathized with the new pop princess.

Jasmine Fierra is the reason why he's in trouble.

Countless rumors have been spread about his bad behaviors, drinking issues, DUIs, and something about killing puppies. And his record label is not happy.

"Well well well," his boss, Jimmy sighs. "We need to fix this, ain't we?"

"I suppose we do," his manager replies sharing the same disappointment. "I can't believe you ran over a puppy."

Austin rolls his eyes, "What the hell Dez? You know the media is crazy, they always make up crazy shit like this."

"So your number's dropped, you aren't even on the top fifty in iTunes this week," Jimmy says. "Jasmine really did mess us up, well actually you did, you messed us up so now you're gonna fix it!"

He is mad, he has been mad at Austin before but not like this. This is different, Austin was his golden child, the one who placed Starr Record on the map but if he keeps on acting this way he has no choice but to kick him out of the label.

"So what do you want me to do Jims?" Austin asks. "Apologize to her? No freaking way."

"I want you to take her down, she's competition Austin," Jimmy says as calm as possible.

"How could I do that? America worships Jasmine!"

Dez smiles, "Well luckily, we've come up with a brilliant idea. By we I mean, me and Jimmy."

"Sure, sign me up for that _brilliant_ idea, it's not like I have a choice," he scoffs.

Jimmy looks at him, disappointed. He has changed so much, he used to be this humble and reverent seventeen year-old, eager to start his musical journey and be on top. Now that he's already on top he's changed to be this cocky son of a bitch. And because he views Austin like the son he never had, he wants to kick some sense into him and gives him a tough kind of love. "That's strike two Austin," he says referring to his tone. "Keep this act again I won't be hesitant to kick you out of Starr Record. So I suggest you get a good PR by the end of this month or else you'll be finished."

The threat was loud and clear. Jimmy stands up, leaving the two best friends frightened by his words.

"You know what this means, right?" Dez asks.

"What?"

"If you screw this up, we both go down."

...{}...

This is not something Ally Dawson want, but if they say this will boost up her career she has no choice but to commit to this. "Is he here already?"

Trish is hovering all over the place, running around back and forth at the bar, checking with the security guards, calling, texting, you name it. They are waiting for him. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, to talk about the situation before Ally goes on stage. There are plenty to discuss, especially after he ditched yesterday meeting calling in sick when they all could clearly hear some chick's laughter in the background.

"They are so unprofessional," Trish groans, she's beyond angry. "And that's rich coming from me."

Ally sighs, "I told you this was a bad idea. Can I get someone else to play my fake boyfriend?"

Trish takes a seat next to her best friend, "It has to be him. Jimmy wants Austin cause all the buzz he got from the media lately."

"You mean his scandal with Jasmine, good God give me a break. The media isn't stupid, they'll know that we're faking it! A guy like him don't just change for a girl like me."

"So you just have to make it believable, do something some stupid stuff you see in those rom-com you always watch," Trish suggests. "You just need bigger exposure."

The door opens, revealing the stage manager, "You're on in two minutes."

Trish thanks her and lets her knows they will be there. "Come on, I guess we'll just have to postpone the meeting again."

"Great," Ally says sarcastically.

...{}...

They arrive in the middle of her song.

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb... I do stupid things when it comes to love._

Her eyes are closed, with guitar in her hands so lost in her own music. A feeling that he'd lost a long time ago. Her lyrics are silly, the lyrics would be suited more if the one who sings it was fifteen. But hey, this is her image she has going on for her. Innocent, quirky, and cherry sweet.

He looks around the bar, everybody gives her a decent applause.

Dez nudges his arm, "Give me your phone!"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna post something about this place. So people will know that you're here," he explains.

Austin gives his phone reluctantly.

_"This is one hella good beer,"_ then Dez tweets the picture of the beer next to a napkin with the club's name written on it. "That's something you would say right?"

"I don't say hella,"

"Well you do now," the red-head returns his phone. "Come on, we need to find Ally."

...{}...

She looks different in a closer distant.

There is just something about her face, it's raw yet alluring.

She is smiling when he meets her. He might be smiling too, pretending that those chestnut eyes doesn't have an idiotic effect on him. What is this, this is too foreign.

They have met once before, only briefly at the annual Starr Record Halloween's party two months ago. They didn't speak, they were standing in line at the bar side by side. He didn't know who she was until Jimmy introduced her on stage as Starr Record's newest recording artist.

And now, there he is standing in front of her again. Feeling all these kind of feelings he never felt before.

"So you're here after all?" The Latina speaks up, angry.

"We were at the bar, watching Ally performed," Dez replies calmly.

"I thought we agreed on meeting before Ally went on stage, we waited you dumbasses for thirty whole minutes!"

The two of them starts arguing about what time means to them or something like that. And it's starting to get louder and louder, eardrums will be popping if they continue. But he doesn't care, as long as his eyes don't go blind.

"Okay, stop! Trish what is the big deal? We already are on the same page right?" Ally interrupts their heated argument.

He looks at her.

"See, Ally understands!" Dez continues.

He looks at her.

"Fine. But we need to work together or at least tell us about what you're doing, so there won't be any misunderstanding ever again."

He's still looking at her.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do, Austin you wait outside for Ally and make sure you're at a semi-crowded place so somebody could see you, got it?"

Still looking at her.

"Austin?"

Looking. Goddamnit just give him a minute!

"Austin?"

"Yeah, I got it," he cuts his gaze while bringing back the cocky tone then drags Dez out of the tiny dressing room.

...{}...

"He was looking at you," Trish teases her as she helps her packing her make-up tools. "It's either that or he just got a staring problem."

"He was looking at me only because I'm wearing a dress that showcases my ass perfectly," she replies nonchalantly. "Didn't you listen to Jasmine's song about him, _he'll give you what you want when you got a full behind_?"

"I will never understand how that song got the number one spot on the billboard chart," Trish shakes her head, losing faith in humanity.

"Seriously catchy though," she shrugs.

"Don't worry Als, with this plan I think you'll be on the top of the chart in no time," Trish smirks. "This plan is like that phrase.. kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah, I mean this plan still sucks.. if Gavin finds out.."

"Oh God, don't tell me you're still hung up on that _slut lovin'_ country boy," Trish rolls her eyes. She has never liked Gavin, he's all cute and all, it's just something about those pearly white grin, smiling at someone who wasn't her friend at the bar, or maybe he was one of the reasons Ally almost didn't take the record deal that make her hates him so much. "You know you're better off right?"

"I know," she smiles wistfully.

"Another reason why this is a great plan, _his sorry ass will be beggin' you to take him back_."

She laughs at her friend failed attempt at country accent.

"Come on Als, don't want your admirer waiting for your mesmerizing beauty do ya?"

"You're such a child," this time it was her time to roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>More?<p> 


	2. oh, alison my aim is true

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing! Thanks for the lovely reviews folks :)

Author's Note: this will be a short story, maybe ten or fifteen chapters long.

* * *

><p>It's amazing what people can make up and believe these days.<p>

The story about her and Austin leaving from the same bar last night is all over every gossip websites there is. She gains two-thousand more followers ever since, pampering her with questions like; are you guys together, what's going on, he's too good for you, and all about that stupid stuff. Some girl even claiming she saw them kissing backstage at the bar before she performed.

Which is so ridiculous. All they did was walking next to each other to his car, and there were also Trish and Dez lurking behind them.

Trish sees this as a good thing. She said it's great that the media is already heated with the prologue of the story.

"So tonight," Trish starts. "I was thinking maybe you and Austin could go to that new sushi bar."

"Yuck, I hate fish," she confesses as she watches Crime & Judgement on her laptop. "Can I just take a break I just finished my LA tour last night, all I want to do is; sit on my bed, eat some ice-cream and watch this stupid show all day long."

"Well suck it up, because I already booked you two a table and call some of my paparazzi friends," Trish says as she takes another scoop of delicious vanilla ice-cream before handing it to her best friend.

"Do I have to do this every single night?"

"Ally, it's either this or working at your dad's store for the rest of your live," she tells her, "I know you somewhat still hung up on Gavin, but you can't just start mopping around your apartment eating ice-cream, though I must admit I kinda love this lazy Ally but it's been six months! Your childhood dreams are coming true and you can't just throw this once in a life opportunity just because some stupid guy broke your heart."

She lets her words to sink into her brain.

"And this whole Austin thing wouldn't be bad if it'd turn out to be real, just think about it, he's kinda like your rebound in a way."

She scoffs, "Oh please no. He didn't even say anything to me the entire car ride home, he was just there driving then dropped me off."

"We'll see," Trish smirks before she got a pillow thrown on her face.

...{}...

He's been waiting for awhile now. At a crowded sushi bar in downtown Miami.

one saké.

And there she is walking into the bar, her exuberant eyes darting around the place looking for him. He takes another shot of the strong liquor to build up enough courage so he could talk to her this time.

He shoots up his hand in the air and calls her name.

She walks up to him slowly, wearing the same smile she wore the last time they met. Raw and alluring.

"Oh so he does talk," she says. Her eyes traveling dow to two empty glasses of saké on his side of the table.

"I do talk," that was an ugly start.

"Good to know," she sits down in front of him as a waitress hands her a menu.

"You look nice," that's better.

"Thank you," she says, eyeing the menu looking for something that isn't fish related. He senses the lack of enthusiasm oozing out of her. She's so different from who she was on the stage, the bubbly persona has been likely replaced by these gloomy could hovering all around her.

He doesn't know if it is the alcohol kicking in when he feels this sudden rush of anger reaching his body, "Hey can you at least act like you're happy to see me?"

She shoots him a look and calls the waitress. "I'll have today's salad and the Mizo soup please, what would you like to get, _babe_?" she smiles at him as she puts her hand on top of his, stroking it with a gentle touch.

"I'll have the tuna tower," he orders.

As soon as the waitress leaves, she lets go of his hand, "Better?"

"Yeah," he nods, for a second there he thought he felt his heart was palpitating when she touched him. "Just remember this place is filled with journalists."

...{}...

She watches his eating the fish and cringes, she never like fish especially uncooked fish.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I am, I'm just not a Japanese food fan, that's all," she admits.

He stops eating and looks at her confused. "Then why did you pick this sushi bar?"

She leans in closer, afraid that somebody would hear her, "Trish picked it. My guess is because of the journalists like you said."

"What would you rather have?"

"Pickles," she answers truthfully.

"Like cheeseburger's pickles?"

"No, oddly enough I don't like pickles in my burger."

He looks at her amusedly, "You know, I think that was the first proper conversation we had. And it's about pickles."

She giggles, "It's my favorite thing in the planet."

"You're weird," he tells her.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a complement."

"You should," he smiles then he waves his hand to their waitress and asks for the check.

"What are you doing? We're not supposed to leave this place," she points out.

"Says who?"

"Says Trish!"

He shakes his head and put two-hundred dollar bills on the table, "She doesn't scare me, beside the point of this is to get caught by the paparazzi and they're outside."

He takes her hands, "Beside if we have to fake it might as well have fun about it, right?"

...{}...

He reaches for her hand and takes it. They walk out of the bar, as they predicted, paparazzi are already lining up to take pictures of them together. There are some of his fans too, asking for an autograph and selfies. Some of them are being nice to her and some of them are not. Instead, they're rudely asking her to take their picture with their idol.

Paparazzi start asking if they are together and they don't answer, that's what they are supposed to say otherwise the media can see right through the scheme. And everything will come crashing down.

He leads her to his car and opens the passenger's door for her.

"Thank you," she says.

He hops on the car and drives away from the madness.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get you some pickles," he tells her, looking at the rearview mirror, "I think someone is following us."

She turns her head back and says, "I guess, the more the merrier."

There is an awkward silence lurking around them for a moment. She's looking ahead at the traffic while her fingers are playing with the edge of her hair. Oh, the things he could do with that chestnut hair.

"Hey, sorry about that mean fans back there," he breaks the silence.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not your real girlfriend. They are just words I won't worry about it."

"Wait what words?" he asks.

"Yeah, they call me all kind of stuff on twitter like, 'slut' it's such a basic word, they want me to kill myself or something like that, or 'gold-digger'-which is kinda true," she laughs, "You know, because we're doing this so you'll get good PR and so I'll get more fans eventually more money."

He laughs with her, then he pumped the break suddenly, "Sorry I didn't see that car coming! Use your the sidelight for christ's sake! Great now we're stuck in traffic!"

LA traffic is the worst. The street is packed with hundred of unmoving cars, this could take hours. "I could just take you home if you want, the pickle place is in Mission Hills and it's already eight pm and this traffic could last forever."

"You promised me great pickles," she smiles.

God, her smile is contagious.

...{}...

"Jimi Hendrix," he says.

"Xscape," she replies.

They have been stuck in traffic for about twenty minutes now. After going along in silences for a little while, he suggested that they play some kinda car game. So she picked Last Letter, First Letter, which is her favorite car game. They pick musicians as their category.

"Tell me you just made that up," he groans, "All my live I've never heard of a band named Xscape."

"Nope, it's a real band. Google it!"

He shrugs, "I'll trust you this time. E is easy, Elvis!"

"Presley?"

"No, Costello.." he smiles and starts singing a hit from the legendary singer, _"Alisooon, I know this world is killing you... oh, Alison, my aim is true!"_

Don't get her wrong, her instincts are pretty absurd when it comes to guys, for example Gavin turned out to be one of the villains of her life. But she thinks he is flirting with her. Is this part of the plan too? She is not supposed to like this too much and catches this bug that makes her cheeks turn a darker red.

She shakes her head and laughs to shake all of these wrong kind of feelings. "Olivia Newton-John. I told you I'm good at this."

...{}...

He has this habit of inviting woman to his apartment.

So when he said, "We can go to my place." He knew he cannot take it back anymore.

He is waiting for a big declination coming from her mouth but it has not happened, but instead she says, "Okay, that could be fun."

After they got the pickles, they picked up some Thai's food on the way to his house. He loves spending time with her, though the beginning was kind of rocky to say the least, he just doesn't want to end this night. This fake date to end. If this is what a date feels like, sign him up for more.

"It's a little messy," he confesses.

"Hey you should see my place lately."

"Maybe next time," he winks.

He pulls out his keys from his pocket as the door quietly opens, a young woman with nothing but an opened trench coat greets him, "Hey Austin, miss me?" As soon as the girl sees he is not alone she closes the coat, "Shit, I'm so sorry! I'll leave I thought you'd be alone, we'll talk soon oka-"

"No, don't leave. I'll leave, it's not a problem."

Freaking Piper.

"You've got a really nice twins by the way," she says.

"Thank you?" the blonde woman replies, holding her coat as tight as possible.

"Night, Austin."

Damn it, why didn't he say something.

...{}...

Looks like she wasn't wrong before, her instincts are absolutely absurd.

* * *

><p>I just want to clarify that Austin was not inviting Ally for a hook up, okay? I don't want you to get that idea, he just enjoys her company so much that he didn't want the night to end.<p>

And thank you for reading and reviewing guys.


End file.
